El plan
by KLLOVE
Summary: La traición de Kendall hacia Logan hace que este elabore un plan para hacerle pasar lo mimo, pero no resulto como esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui les dejo una pequeña historia algo boba creo yo, se me ocurrio y lo escribi ya que estaba muy aburrida. Para todos los que se fijaron en mi muy mala ortografia de la historia pasada, enserio trate de arreglarlo y espero que les guste, grasias, sus comentarios me ayudan mucho, leaan**

**EL PLAN**

En el departamento 2J del hotel de Palm Woods se encontraban sentados viendo la televisión un programa en vivo de un reality show Carlos, James, Logan, Kendall... cuatro mejores amigos desde asía ya 10 años. Carlos y James se declararon su amor ase ya tres años y auque hayan tenido varios problemas en su relación no han dejado que estos los separe, ellos siempre han sido un gran ejemplo para Kendall y Logan. Para Kendall siempre a sido muy especial su relación al igual que lo creía Logan, pero alguien mas estaba en la habitación con ellos cuatro se trataba de Jo, una gran amiga para los cuatro que siempre los apoyaba y los aconsejaba en cualquier problema que pudieran tener, pero para Kendall le parecía mucho mas que eso, mas que solo ser una de sus mejores amigas, desde que llegó a Palm Woods hace tres años este no a dejado de mirarlo con ojos de cariño, Logan lo entendía pues ella era una chica y estaba empezando a dudar sobre las preferencias de Kendall, tal ves el que Logan se le declarara a Kendall hizo que este dudara por la gran amistad que tenían y acepto. Temía que lo mejor era terminar con Kendall antes de que este le estuviese engañando, simplemente no lo soportaría, no se permitiría sufrir mas por ello. Por otro lado a Kendall se le hacia raro que Logan actuase extraño últimamente, bueno, almenos desde que empezó a sentir sentimientos por Jo cuando llego a Palm Woods ya hace tres años, pero lo que sentía por Logan era algo especial, algo que estaba seguro que no sentiría con otra persona así si pudiera vivir una eternidad. Logan era el amor de su vida y ni siquiera lo que sentía por Jo lo hacia dudar, pero temía que Logan ya no viera eso en el. Su amor por Logan estos cinco años que llevaban juntos eran los mejores de su vida.  
-boy a salir- dijo Logan levantándose de entre Kendall y James, solo quería pensar las cosas además de que no podía estar en la misma habitación que kendall y Jo mucho menos esta al lado de el  
-¿donde vas?- pregunto Kendall levantándose se su lugar acomodando su camisa evitando que esta se arrugara  
-quiero ir a la biblioteca, no te preocupes Kendall iré solo- dijo para evitar que fuese con el, solo quería estar solo  
-esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa para no parecer desconfiado de que Logan quisiera ir solo  
No se molesto en despedir a Carlos y James ya que estaban embobados viendo el reality show de la televisión, se paso de largo dejando en claro que ya no parecer hablar con Jo, que estaba molesto con Kendall por no contarle sus sentimientos por ella, así se dirigió a la puerta del departamento y se fue dejando un silencio en aquel departamento haciendo que Kendall quien estaba de pie rompiera el silencio  
-oye- dijo mirando con una sonrisa a Jo  
-¿si?- contesto Jo poniéndose de pie en frente de el mirándolo a los ojos a uno cuantos centímetros de su rostro  
-necesitamos hablar- dijo Kendall alejándose de Jo un paso hacia atrás para después dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con el pequeño Loguie, dejo pasar a Jo para luego serrar la puerta  
-¿de que quieres hablar?- pregunto Jo con una sonrisa en su rostro  
-de nosotros, sabes que solo somos amigos y tenemos una gran amistad entre nosotros- dijo Kendall analizando lo que diría después, que no se dio cuenta desde que momento tenia los labios de Jo en los suyos dándose un ligero y tierno beso para después separarse  
-¿que fue eso?- pregunto sin gracia Kendall  
-¿no es de lo que querías hablarme?¿no quieres estar con migo en lugar de Logan?- pregunto Jo con un brillo en sus ojos  
-yo..- sonrisa pensar bien lo que iba a decir pues ella era su mejor amiga y no sonrisa herirla de ninguna manera, pero no pudo decir nada y se volvieron a besar pero ahora un beso mas profundo, Kendall no estaba consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, el amaba a Logan mas que a su vida pero los suaves labios de Jo le impidieron pensar en el, se separaron por Jo quien evidentemente fue la única que escucho la puerta abrirse de un golpe  
-olvide las llaves del coche- dijo un Logan en shock por lo que había visto pero el igual esperaba que pasase eso, solo que esperaba que hubiese sido después de terminar con el. Se dirigió al lado de su cama y busco en un cajón, al lado de esta, las llaves de su coche dejando caer lagrimas de su rostro sin poderlo evitar por la situacion en la que se encontraba  
-Loguie, yo..- dijo Kendall mirando a Logan quien estaba buscando las llaves y viendo como este las guardaba en su pantalón dirigiéndose a el  
-no me llames Loguie Kendall Knight- dijo Logan molesto por como Kendall había actuado, esperaba que el terminara de una vez con el pero no esperaba que este le hiriese mas con como lo llamaba  
-Logan déjame explicarte- dijo Kendall esperanzado de que Logan lo perdonase  
-ya lo vi todo, no tienes nada que decir- dijo Logan llorando a mares por lo que había visto, el hecho de que esperaba algo así, no lo asía mas fácil. Se fue sin decir nada mas, con ese dolor en el pecho que lo carcomía y el hecho de que Kendall le hubiese engañado de esa manera, dejando solos a Kendall y Jo en la habitación  
-¿por que?- dijo Kendall dirigiendose a Jo  
-¿que pasa, no era lo que querías?- preguntó Jo con una leve sonrisa, dudando por las lagrimas que derramaba Kendall  
-no, yo nunca quise que pasara eso, el beso que nos dimos solo fue una estupidez de mi parte, lo siento Jo, yo nunca te quise de esa manera y no te quiero lastimar pero yo amo a Logan y siempre va a ser así  
-yo.. creí que se iban a separar, por como lo as tratado últimamente, tu as estado ignorándolo muchas beses cuando estoy con ustedes  
-¿que?- dijo Kendall confundido  
-es cierto- dijo una vos abriéndose la puerta de la habitación, al reconocerla se dio cuenta de que era la de James, seguido de Carlos  
-si Kendall, as estado algo distante con Logan, no últimamente si no que los últimos tres años de su relación. Logan a sufrido todo este tiempo contándonos ami y a James lo distante que as estado de el  
-pero.. yo no.. - dijo Kendall tratando de decir lo que sentía en esos momentos, resignándose- creo que tienen razón, e estado confundido por lo que sentía por Jo, pero ahora lo puedo ver claro chicos, cometí un gran error y les juro que lo siento  
-no te disculpes con nosotros, a nosotros no nos heriste tanto como a Logan, tienes que disculparte con el- dijo James retirándose de la habitación con Carlos  
-lo siento Kendall, nunca pensé que lo seguías amando- dijo Jo retirándose de la habitación, dejando así solo a Kendall pensando en las ultimas palabras que dijo Jo, si ella pensaba eso de el, no se imaginaba que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su querido Loguie

Logan no podía creer que eran ciertas todas sus suposiciones acerca de ellos dos, no podía creer lo que había hecho Kendall, simplemente era el hecho de que todos estos años que llagaban de conocerse eran mentira, no había conocido del todo a Kendall. Llegando a la biblioteca estacionó su coche en el estacionamiento y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la biblioteca, se dispuso a buscar algún libro, no estaba tan de buen estado como para leer así que agarro uno y se sentó en una mesa de asta el rincón del lugar dejando caer su cabeza en ella  
-Kendall, ¿por que? no debí dejar que esto me pasara, debí terminar con tigo mucho tiempo antes- dijo con vos baja para que nadie lo escuchara pero no funciono  
-hola ¿estas bien?- dijo una vos al lado de el, la vos de un chico  
-si, no es nada- dijo dándose la vuelta quedando de frente a un joven castaño de ojos negros, secándose las lagrimas de las mejillas con la punta de su suéter  
-pues no te ves bien- dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa- mi nombre es Joseph pero todos me dicen Joe  
-hola, soy Logan- dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa  
-¿quieres ir a tomar un café?- dijo Joe esperando una respuesta de parte de Logan  
-si claro- contesto el listo ambos dirigiendose hacia la salida. No tocaron ningún tema, y Joe no sonrisa molestarlo de sus pensamientos asta que llagaron a la pequeña cafetería y buscaron un lugar en donde sentarse, hasta que llego el mesero  
-buenas tardes, ¿les tomo la orden?- dijo con vos muy cordial  
-si, dos cafés por favor, ¿quieres algo mas?- dirigiéndose a Logan  
-no, estoy bien- dijo Logan sin voltear los ojos de la mesa  
-enseguida les traigo su orden- dijo el mesero  
-gracias- pronuncio Joe en vos baja al mesero. No articularon ni una sola palabra, Logan estaba empezando a sentirse incomodo por las miradas del mayor, asta que llego el mesero, les dejo sus ordenes en la mesa y luego se retiro  
-te agradezco que me ayas invitado- dijo Logan agradeciéndole la acción  
-no es nada, ahora me vas a decir ¿por que estabas así?- pregunto Joe  
-es solo que mi novio.. lo vi besándose con una amiga- trato de decir Logan con una leve lagrima  
-¿tu novio?- dijo confuso -te he visto infinitas beses en la biblioteca la mayor parte del día y siempre estas solo  
-si, el se comportaba distante con migo desde ya hace tiempo  
-lo siento mucho- dijo Joe con una sonrisa  
-¿que? por que te ríes, no es gracioso- dijo Logan dejando escapar una leve sonrisa  
-si no es gracioso ¿por que te ríes?- dijo Joe  
-no lo se- contesto Logan ahora mas serio  
-y tu.. ¿lo sigues amando?- le pregunto Joe  
-amm.. si, eso creo- contesto Logan, viendo hacia donde Joe saludaba, giro su cabeza y se sintió algo molesto por lo que estaba viendo, era Jo. Joe le iso señas para que se fuera a sentar con ellos y así lo izo  
-hola Joe- saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla -hola Logan, de verdad lo siento mucho fue un error  
-¿de que hablan?- quiso saber Joe  
-ella es con la que me engañaba Kendall- contesto Logan muy incomodo por la situacion  
-ooo... no tenia ni idea ¿es cierto Jo? ¿tu eras la amante?- pronuncio Joe molesto  
-no, claro que no- dijo Jo algo molesta  
-yo los vi besándose, ¿como puedes decir ahora eso?- dijo Logan muy enojado  
-escucha Logan, fue mi culpa- llamo la atención de ellos dos- si, yo lo bese. El solo sonrisa decirme que te amaba a ti pero yo no lo escuche  
-si es cierto eso ¿por que el correspondió al beso?- dijo Logan confundido  
-no lo se, sé dejo llevar por el momento, el me dejo muy en claro que no me sonrisa a mi mas que como a una amiga nada mas, que el solo te quiere a ti- termino de decir Jo  
-me alegra escuchar eso Jo, me hubiera dolido perder a una amiga y a Kendall- dijo Logan -pero.. esto no se puede quedar así, Kendall cometió un gran error y me izo sufrir mucho por ello  
-si tienes razón- dijo pensativa Jo, y en ese momento ambos voltearon a ver a Joe  
-que- quiso saber Joe. Se dispusieron a elaborar un pequeño plan para Kendall que pondrían en marcha el día de mañana y así mismo Jo se lo izo saber a James y Carlos los cuales estuvieron de acuerdo.

**Esta es la primera parte, ¿es interesante? Acepto quejas y sugerencias (:**


	2. El plan parte 2 Final

**E ****aquí**** el final de esta pequeña historia (: ...leaan**

En la mañana siguiente, hora en la que empezarían con su plan.

Kendall despertó con algo de sueño por no dormir bien la noche anterior, avía salido a buscar a Logan en la biblioteca pero no lo encontró, lo único que vio fue su coche estacionado, así que volvió a casa solo y se dispuso a dormir  
-Logan- dijo con vos adormilada dándose vuelta para ver a Logan en su cama de al lado, pero no lo vio, la cama estaba igual que anoche, sin ningún movimiento, todo estaba en su lugar como lo avía dejado. Tomo una ducha para luego vestirse y salir de prisa para preguntar sobre Logan  
-hola, ¿han visto a Logan?, creo que no vino a dormir a noche- aclaro Kendall viendo a sus dos amigos desayunando  
-si, yo lo vi- dijo James conforme al plan -con un chico ayer en el parque  
-yo también- dijo Carlos -pero tranquilo, no los vimos haciendo nada  
-¿que?, ¿con un chico? ¿lo conozco?- pregunto Kendall algo exaltado  
-no lo se- dijo James -pero que importa, supongo que ahora que lo engañaste ya terminaron y puede estar con quien quiera  
-lo siento mucho, de verdad, nunca fue mi intención lastimarlo de esa manera, yo nunca pensé que le aria algo así  
-pero lo hiciste- completo Carlos  
-si, lo ise- dijo con un hilo de voz- iré a buscarlo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta pero fue sorprendido por Logan quien entro en ella, mirándose de frente  
-Logan ¿Donde fuiste? -pregunto Kendall  
-amm yo.. quisiera comer algo- se dirigió hacia la cocina y se sirvió un plato de cereal sintiendo la mirada de Kendall en cada movimiento  
-¿Logan?- dijo Kendall para llamar su atención  
- ¿si Kendall?- dijo sin quitar los ojos del plato  
-¿quieres hablar?- pregunto Kendall  
-¿sobre que Kendall?- pregunto Logan con normalidad  
-sobre nosotros, sobre lo de ayer- dijo Kendall preocupado por el comportamiento de Logan  
-no- contesto Logan, en eso sonó su celular- ¿bueno?- contesto Logan -si, ya llegue.. si no te preocupes.. ¿después? no nada.. si me encantaría(con una sonrisa).. bye nos vemos aya  
-¿quien era Loguie?- quiso saber el rubio, recibiendo una mirada molesta de parte de Logan  
-¿Loguie? ¿enserio?- pregunto molesto Logan  
- Logan de verdad lo siento mucho, perdoname por todo lo que te e hecho, ¿quisieras regresar con migo?- pregunto Kendall, ahora sosteniendo la mano de Logan  
-no lo se, tengo que salir- dijo soltándose de la mano de Kendall, el de verdad lo extrañaba y le dolía verlo así, pero tenia que mostrarle las consecuencias de sus malas acciones, así salio del departamento esperanzado de que Kendall lo siguiera para continuar con el plan. Así fue, llego hasta la avenida donde al otro lado lo estaba esperando Joe, al parecer estaba escuchando música y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Logan ya había llegado, solo tenia que llegar asta el y poner celoso a Kendall, a la mitad de la calle vio que un auto se paso la luz roja asiendo que el otro coche girara asía donde estaba Joe  
-Joe- grito Logan para que Joe se quitara de su paso pero este no respondió, por los audifonos puestos, así que corrió hacia el empujandolo asia la pared dejando a este confundido por el golpe que se dio en ese mismo instante y viendo como Logan salia volando por el impacto del coche sobre su indefenso cuerpo y cayendo a mitad de la avenida  
-Logan- grito Joe dirigiéndose hacia el tocándose su cabeza, sintiendo un ligero dolor. Se empezaron a escuchar gritos desgarradores de parte de la gente que había presensiado el trágico accidente viendo al joven con rasguños y sangre en la cara. Kendall, quien había estado una esquina atrás pero llegando lo suficiente para ver el trágico accidente de Logan no supo que hacer, solo vio como la gente corría asía ellos, el coche que se había pasado esa luz roja quien llevaba a una mujer, el otro coche que recibió el golpe quien llevaba adentro a dos jóvenes que se veían muy graves, a que coche que se había desviado asía ese chico, a ese chico quien quiso salvar Logan. Estaba atónito, sin poder mover siquiera un dedo, vio como llego la ambulancia llevando de a la mujer, a los dos jóvenes y.. a Logan. No podía creerlo, no podía verlo así, inconsciente y sangrando, tal ves si hubiera llegado antes, o no lo hubiera dejado salir, o no se hubiera besado con Jo esto no estaría pasando. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando un chico alto se dirigió hacia el y lo miro  
-Kendall, tenemos que ir con Logan- dijo con desaparición dirigiéndose asía su coche seguido de Kendall, se subió y acelero  
-¿quien eres?- pregunto Kendall  
-soy un amigo de Logan- dijo tocándose el área de la cabeza donde se había golpeado  
-esto no puede estar pasando, Logan ¿esta bien?- dijo mirando a Joe  
-no lo se- contesto con un suspiro, llegaron al lugar y salieron del coche rápidamente se dirigieron a la recepción  
-hola, buscamos a Logan Mitchell- dijo Joe, la enfermera busco en la computadora  
-si esta en urgencias, lo están atendiendo ahora- contesto la enfermera  
-gracias, vamos Kendall- se dirigieron asía esa área del hospital y esperaron horas para alguna respuesta de como se encontraba su pequeño y tan indefenso Loguie. Sentados en las silla de espera  
-lo siento Loguie- dijo Kendall asiendo que Joe lo escuchara  
-estará bien, ten calma- le dijo Joe  
-como sabes que estará bien- dijo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, de tanto llorar en silencio -todo esto fue mi culpa, por mi culpa  
-no fue solo tu culpa, también fue la de Jo, Carlos, James y la mía- dijo agachando la cabeza  
-¿de que hablas, que tienen que ver en esto?- pregunto para luego ser interrumpidos por Carlos, James y Jo quienes habían llegado al recibir la noticia  
-¿como esta Logan?- quiso saber Carlos  
-no lo sabemos, no a salido nadie- contesto Joe  
-¿estas bien Kendall?- pregunto James  
-no, este chico me acaba de decir que ustedes tuvieron que ver con esto, ¿que es?- pregunto Kendall algo molesto  
-todo fue un plan para hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a Logan- dijo Jo- pero nunca pensamos que esto iba a pasar  
-no lo puedo creer- dijo poniéndose de pie- si ustedes no hubieran seguido ese dichoso plan de Logan el estaría aquí, con migo, le diría cuanto lo amo, lo tendría en mis brazos en este instante pero no, ustedes..  
-también fue tu culpa Kendall- dijo James  
-lose, lo siento mucho- dijo sentándose agachando la cabeza y echándose a llorar  
-familiares de Logan Mitchell- grito un doctor, todos se dirigieron asía el  
-¿como esta el?- pregunto Kendall al frente  
-el esta bien, solo se disloco el hombro y sufrió un golpe en la cabeza pero nada de que preocuparse, tiene mucha suerte, pueden pasar a verlo- dijo el doctor, dirigiendose hacia la habitación del mas pequeño. Y entraron  
-hola- dijo Logan quien se encontraba acostado en una camilla con la cabeza vendada y su brazo enyesado  
-hola Logan, como te sientes- preguntaron James y Carlos con alegría al ver por fin a Logan  
-bien, ya me siento mejor- dijo Logan con una sonrisa  
-gracias Logan, de no ser por ti yo estuviera herido- quiso decir Joe por salvarlo de ese accidente  
-no es nada, para mi es una lección, no debí de haber hecho ese plan- dijo Logan volteando a ver a Kendall  
-¿que plan?, ¿de que hablan?- pregunto Kendall  
-para ponerte celoso Kendall, por lo que me hiciste pasar a mi- dijo agachando la cabeza- Jo me lo contó todo -trato de decir esperando alguna respuesta de parte de Kendall.  
Kendall se acercó a Logan y se sentó al lado de el, los demás al ver lo que estaba pasando se retiraron de la habitación para dejarlos solos  
tomándolo de la mano que le quedaba libre- Logan, supongo que me lo merezco, lo del beso con Jo solo fue una equivocación, nunca sentí en ella lo que siento por ti, perdoname- acabo de decir soltando un par de lágrimas  
-esta bien Kendall, supongo que ya logre mi cometido- dijo con una sonrisa  
Kendall se seco las lágrimas de su rostro y se inclino hacia Logan sin soltarlo de la mano, con la otra en el abdomen de su querido Loguie dandole un suave y tierno beso que se volvio mas profundo hasta que por fin se separaron  
-te perdono- dijo Logan tratando de recuperar su aliento, recibiendo de parte de Kendall una risa tonta para luego besarse de nuevo.

**Gracias**** por sus reviews ****especialmente**** a make-chan, Dreizel y YaoiLover143 por agregarme a favoritos.. me ayudaron a terminar esta historia (:**


End file.
